


Date Me?

by Dweebo



Series: Tiny Alpha Steve and his Omega Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Omega Tony, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: Steve thought a lot about Tony’s drunken words for the next week or so. Tony had claimed that Steve didn't talk to him and that well, he wished he would. But there was a small problem with that, Steve didn't know how to talk to Tony. The Omega was always surrounded by broad Alphas trying to win over his attention. Plus, what the hell was he supposed to talk about with Tony? With his luck, he’d wind up saying something about how beautiful Tony’s ass is and then Steve would have to move across the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore please help me

Steve sighed, leaning his head on his hand, watching the other Alpha’s surround the only Omega he wanted. Every time Steve saw Tony, his entire (although small) body, just felt the need to gravitate towards him. He yearned for the Omega’s attention. 

 

Tony had always been kind to Steve, even though all Steve ever did was stammer and felt himself flush when they spoke. Tony’s beauty was far too enamoring. 

 

Plus, it wasn't like Tony would ever be interested. Steve was probably the smallest Alpha to ever exist, he also never quite saw himself as an attractive person. There really wasn't much to him.

 

“Sigh’n over Stark again, Stevie?” Bucky smirked next to him, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Steve shoved his best friend. “Shut up.”

 

Bucky snorted, setting down his food. “He’s clearly not interested in any of them, why don't you just talk to him?”

 

“Because he's clearly not interested in me, either.” Steve grumbled.

 

“Aww Stevie, who wouldn't be interested in you?” Bucky cooed.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You got something to share with the class, Buck?” 

 

Bucky gagged and wretched as Steve chuckled, then turned his attention back to Tony. His heart stuttered, for Tony was staring at him. The omega sent a small smile and wave in his direction, Steve responded with a matching expression and gesture.

 

Tony broke the eye contact when a buff Alpha snagged his wrist and pulled him away. 

 

Steve visibly deflated and sighed again, putting his face in his hands.

 

~

 

Steve didn't know how he ended up here, Bucky’s persuasion was a big contender, as per usual. He wasn't a fan of parties, honestly. A bunch of drunk teenagers, the smell of pot, sweaty grinding. Yeah, not his scene.

 

And now that Bucky had left him alone on the couch to go make out with Sam, he was very much considering leaving. Well, until Tony came and flopped next to him.

 

Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle section, causing the blonde to blush. “Hey Steve.” Tony murmured. 

 

Steve resisted to do anything stupid, like present himself or even just start to nose around Tony, so he just gave a small, “Hey Tony.” To the touchy Omega.

 

Tony propped his chin up on Steve’s shoulder, pressing his nose to Steve’s cheek. “Are you alright?” Steve smiled softly. “I'm fine, how drunk are you?”

 

Tony snorted. “Psh, I've only had a few drinks.”

 

Steve froze when he felt Tony’s tongue lick a stripe along his neck. “Ah, Tony?”

 

“You never talk to me, Stevie.” Steve was surprised by the amount of sadness in the Omega’s voice. “But I wanna talk to you. I wanna do everything with you.” Tony hummed. 

 

Steve felt his face flush immensely. “What?” He managed to squeak. 

 

Tony sighed tiredly. “You're great, Steve.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Stark, get your butt over here.” They both looked over to see Rhodes standing there impatiently.

 

Tony pouted. “But Platypus, I'm so comfortable.” He whined, snuggling further into the tiny Alpha.

 

Rhodes gave a playful exasperated sigh. “Leave poor Steve alone Tony, the poor guy looks scared outta his wits.”

 

Before Steve could protest as to how much he loved the current situation, Tony whined and gave Steve a sloppy cheek kiss. “See you in my dreams, Stevie.”

 

Rhodes huffed and pulled Tony off after giving Steve a small wave. Steve, officially confused but ultimately pleased, got up and shook his head, heading over to snag Bucky away.

 

~

 

Steve thought a lot about Tony’s drunken words for the next week or so. Tony had claimed that Steve didn't talk to him and that well, he wished he would. But there was a small problem with that, Steve didn't know how to talk to Tony.

 

The Omega was always surrounded by broad Alphas trying to win over his attention. Plus, what the hell was he supposed to talk about with Tony? With his luck, he’d wind up saying something about how beautiful Tony’s ass is and then Steve would have to move across the country. 

 

Tony was always the one to start their (admittedly small) conversations. Steve wasn't quite sure why the other boy did this, but he would. He would plop down next to Steve (one time on Steve’s lap, and Steve was 100% sure of what heaven was like) and he’d start talking about the most random of things. Scientific equations, whether or not Fuller House is a decent show, his opinions on the color purple. 

 

Steve would bluster through the conversation, Tony would giggle, then get swept off by somebody.

 

And then Steve would be left with his thoughts.

 

Like how much he wanted that damned Omega more than anything.

 

Everyone in Steve’s life knew it too.

 

His mother had long ago become exasperated with the name Tony, Bucky teased him endlessly about it, Sam would listen sadly when Steve complained. Almost everyone was aware that Steve was dead set on mating with Tony, which most of the other Alphas at school were not happy about.

 

They had told him many times.

 

With their fists

 

Not that Steve minded all that much, he’d do anything for Tony.

 

~

 

Steve felt like a movie cliché, leaning up against his locker, sulking and watching an actually very attractive Alpha present to Tony.

 

He felt better, as he watched a tense smile etch onto the omega's beautiful face as he politely declined.

 

Bucky grunted next to him, slamming his locker shut. “Rogers, your moping is getting to be too much. Go present to him or some shit. Just stop whining if you're never going to approach him.”

 

Steve let out an annoyed huff and folded his arms. “Since when are you the master in relationships?”

 

Bucky snorted. “Gee, perhaps because I am in one? A quite happy one?”

 

Steve grumbled as he turned to shut his locker as well. “How the hell did that happen, again?”

 

Bucky flexed and grinned. “I'm hot.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and started to walk to class when Bucky pulled him back with a laugh. “Oh Stevie, I went and I talked to him. I presented like a good little Alpha and boom, the rest is history.”

 

“But Buck, you were right. Look at you, you're attractive, you could have anybody. I'm. Not. You.” Steve growled and stalked off.

 

Bucky watched the dramatic little shit storm away and he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Tony, worry clearly expressed on his face. 

 

“Is Steve alright?” Tony asked, removing his hand from Bucky. The Alpha sighed and ran a hand over his face. “He’s an idiot.”

 

Tony’s face morphed into confusion. “Oh?”

 

Bucky looked over Tony, examining the guy, trying to find what Steve liked in this guy. It wasn't terribly hard appearance wise. Tony was painfully attractive (don't tell Sam.) He had a beautiful figure, soft rounded hips, and clearly a lovely face. And the Omega cared for Steve, it was obvious. 

 

“You should talk to him sometime. His head’s so far up his ass he doesn't realize anything, even when it's right in front of him.” 

 

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “But Steve doesn't like me.” He said slowly.

 

Bucky stared at him incredulously. “Who put that idea in your head?”

 

Tony stared back just as hard, confusion still evident. “Everyone…? Including Steve himself has made it clear he’s not interested.” Tony muttered sadly.

 

Bucky squinted and scrunched his face. “Wait wait wait, I have so many questions. Like, at least seventy. But first, Steve definitely…likes you. But also, you’re interested in Steve?”

 

Tony folded his arms, staring into Bucky’s eyes. “You gotta problem, Barnes?”

 

Bucky grinned, instantly understanding Steve’s obsession. This little Omega was feisty as hell.

 

“Did I say I did, Stark? Just talk to the damn guy.” 

 

Tony smiled and turned, sashaying off as hordes of horny teenage Alphas followed him.

 

~

 

It always happened, Steve would start drawing something, and it always morphed into Tony. Even sitting in art class, godammit. 

 

Mr. Laurence had asked them to draw something that their heart desired, and Steve had began to draw a simple idea, just him, but...bigger.

 

But then, Steve took a good look at what his hand had started and noticed a very familiar face beginning to look back at him. He slammed the notebook shut and rested his head down on the table for a moment.

 

He ignored the rustling around the table, but glanced up when he felt another presence join him. 

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Tony smiled shyly. “Hey Steve.”

 

Steve, regardless of his frustration with himself, felt himself ease up and he smiled back slightly. “Hey Tony, what's up?”

 

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched his head. “I just was wondering, ah, do you.. dislike me?”

 

Steve thought he was going to explode. “No! Of course not, you're amazing, Tony. Why would I dislike you?”

 

Tony visibly relaxed and he shrugged. “Just curious. I wanted to make sure you didn't, because I really like you and it would crush me if you hated me.”

 

“Tony, I could never hate you.” Steve found himself saying with a painfully clear amount of honesty. Shock courses over him as Tony’s face broke out into a wild blush.

 

“Well, I suppose that's good to hear.” Tony laughed.

 

Steve laughed quietly as well and Tony’s laughs turned into a small smile. “What’re you drawing?” He asked.

 

The blonde blushed furiously. “Ah, well, um-”

 

“Girlfriend?” Tony questioned.

 

Steve wildly shook his head.

 

“Boyfriend?” Tony pushed. 

 

Steve shook his head slower. 

 

“Crush?” Tony asked with fond exasperation.

 

Steve felt his face go even hotter as he avoided eye contact and stared down at the notebook.

 

Tony hummed and looked the Alpha over. “I see, anyone I know?”

 

Steve actually felt himself snort. “I believe so, yes.”

 

Steve missed the flash of sadness on Tony’s face, but it disappeared just as he looked up. 

 

“Well, I'll leave you to that. It's nice talking to you, Steve. I hope everything works out with your mystery person.” Tony said, his chipper attitude diminishing. Steve frowned slightly. “Are you alright?”

 

Tony nodded and ran a thumb down Steve’s cheek, then walking away.

 

Steve watched his retreating form, and wondering if he actually managed to screw things up before they even started.

 

~

 

Steve figured if he wanted Tony, he should probably start trying a bit harder. It wasn't that he wasn't willing, he just didn't quite know what to...do.

 

Tony seemed awfully somber these days, and it hurt to watch. His smiles were weak and forced, he slouched and moped around the school. Even Bucky had noticed.

 

“What's up with your boy?” Bucky frowned, nodding towards Tony’s slumped over form.

 

Steve felt himself grow irrationally upset by knowing Tony was sad about something, but he had no idea as to why Tony was melancholy.

 

“Not sure.”

 

Bucky made a noise and stretched. “Go talk to him.”

 

Steve groaned and whined, “I don't know how to talk to people.”

 

Bucky raised a brow. Steve sputtered, “Well not to a person I want more than anything.”

 

Bucky grumbled and stood up, wagging a finger at Steve. “If you want him, go get him. Or y’know, let somebody else get to him first.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, apparently never really absorbing that thought before. He nodded, mostly to himself, then walking off.

 

Steve found himself only seconds later, sitting down next to Tony. Tony glanced up slightly, then turned even more after seeing who it was. “Hey Steve.” The Omega smiled softly.

 

Steve smiled back tentatively. “Hey Tony, how are you?” 

 

Tony leaned into the Alpha’s side, naturally for an Omega. They seek out touch and feed off of attention. “I'm alright, I suppose.”

 

Steve gave him a pointed look, and the Omega gave a sigh/laugh. “I really will be fine.”

 

“Yes, but what's wrong?” Steve pressed.

 

Tony looked at him before opening up. “You're a stubborn ass, Rogers.” Steve nodded in confirmation. 

 

Tony sighed and blushed. “But it's embarrassing.”

 

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes. “Tony.” He drawled.

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and leaned away from Steve. “Someone I'm very interested in isn't interested in me, it's dumb I know.”

 

Steve frowned and felt his heart squeeze slightly. “Who wouldn't be interested in you?” Slipped out of his mouth, and he instantly wanted to fling himself off of the nearest cliff.

 

Tony looked up in surprise. “What?”

 

Steve blushed and cleared his throat. “Well it's not hard to see how you're kind, you're funny, you smell good at all times for some reason, and you're obviously incredibly beautiful-”

 

And before he could continue his rant, Tony had leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Alpha. Steve could feel his inner Alpha singing with joy, and he couldn't help but agree.

 

When Tony pulled back, he looked ready to run. “I'm sorry, I know you don't like me like that but I couldn't help myself-”

 

Then it was Steve’s turn to cut Tony off with a soft kiss, placing his hand on Tony’s cheek. He pulled back, only slightly, to put his forehead against Tony’s.

 

“Why on earth did you think I didn't like you? Tony, I'm in love with you.” Steve whispered.

 

Tony’s eyes widened further and he laughed wetly, tears filling up his eyes. “Really?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly and rubbed his nose against Tony’s. “Really.”

 

Tony gripped Steve’s jaw with both hands and tugged him into a rough kiss. “I love you too.” He panted as they pulled away. “I love you so much, and I thought you weren't interested and god I wanted you more than anything.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Tony, if anything, I thought you weren't interested.” 

 

Tony made a noise of complaint and Steve cut him off before he could argue. “You always had people fawning over you and presenting to you. I'm just.. me I suppose.”

 

“Well I love you so you're clearly enough. I have high standards, Rogers.” Tony smirked.

 

Steve snorted and leaned back to look at the Omega in his arms.

 

“Date me?” He asked breathlessly.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
